Berlin Wall
Berlin Wall is a new multiplayer map in the Call of Duty: Black Ops map pack First Strike. Overview Berlin Wall is a medium-large urban snow set terrain map set in Germany with several large buildings and a "No-man's land", where indestructable automatic turrets fire at the player if they step on the territory. The "No-man's land" is highlighted in red on the mini-map to show its danger. There is also a small path in the middle of "No-man's land" which leads to both sides of the map. The map is good for camping, sniping, and long range combat. There are several windows/holes that can see great distances (such as over to the other side of the map), making this map ideal for snipers or campers. On one side of the map there is an ally checkpoint, with small security buildings, gates and tanks. The "No-man's land" is great for a quick getaway, but the player must consider it at the risk of have facing the Auto Turrets. It has now been confirmed that there is a way to get through 'No Mans Land' with out the need of perks etc. If the player throws smoke grenades and runs through the smoke, the turrets will not shoot. Trivia * The map is probably based on World At War's Russian campaign with modified improvements. * This map is one of two maps to be set in Germany in Black Ops; the other being a canceled map, Munich. From this, it can be assumed that at one point, campaign missions in East and West Germany were to be included. In the trailer for First Strike, one can see the Berlin TV Tower, which can also be seen in the Nazi Zombie map Kino Der Toten. But it is finished in Berlin Wall and not in Kino Der Toten meaning this map is set after Kino Der Toten. *Berlin Wall was, at one point, a canceled map. *Dogs can travel through "No-Man's Land" without getting shot by the auto-turrets. *In the record store there are some books written by Edward Richtofen. *One of the buildings is labeled "Wagner". Coincidentally, "Wagner" is the surname of Richard Wagner, a German composer loved by Adolf Hitler. He is the composer of which was famously used in Apocalyspe Now, which set in Vietnam during the war. *There is a record in the upstairs of the record store called "One Two Five Time", presumably a reference to . *Neither Ghost Pro nor Hacker can get the player through the "No- Man's Land" safely. *If Willy Pete is thrown near the "No-Man's Land" and a friend throws it farther from it, one can cover part of the "No-Man's Land" and get across. Once he's out of the smoke the turrets will activate. However, it is also possible to go through no man's land on your own as long as the willy pete covers at least halfway distance *Some of the records in the store have similar album artwork and word art to The Clash's 1979 album . *Looking in the record stores, one can see records which have the Illuminati symbol on it *Although there are multiple turrets in "No-Man's Land" they will only engage one player at a time (confirmed on Xbox 360, PS3). *If the players drive an RC-XD through "No-Man's Land," the auto-sentry turrets will not shoot at it. *This is one of a few maps to be set in mutliple countries, as it is in East and West Germany. *It is possible to get through "No-Man's Land" by sprinting with Lightweight Pro and Marathon Pro. *You can get through the "No-Man's Land" by taking cover by the use of airdrop packages. *On the Berlin Wall Trailer, the two soldiers have two attachments on their CAR-15, a flamethrower and Extended Mags. This is not possible in game because Warlord allows you to have two attachments on your weapon not including under barell attachment. *This is the only map in the Call of Duty series to span two countries (East Germany and West Germany). Gallery CompassBerlinWall.jpg|Berlin Wall's compass. VoteMenuBerlinWall1.jpg|Vote icon, selected. VoteMenuBerlinWall2.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. VoteMenuBerlinWall3.jpg|Another vote icon. VoteMenuBerlinWall4.jpg|Background for when the player votes for Berlin Wall. First-strike-berlin-wall.jpg|Original screenshot found in game files Berlin Wall 55.jpg|Gameplay on Berlin Wall. 68914 Black Ops berlin-wall-1.jpg|Another view of the map. TurretsBerlinWall.png|The auto turrets in Berlin Wall. Video thumb|300px|left right|thumb|300px|A promotional video References